Is it Forbidden ?
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Tiga sahabat yang berhadapan dengan garis batas antara wajar dan terlarang. AU, mind to RnR?


Akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi, meski AU, happy reading!

.

.

**IS IT FORBIDDEN?**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

"Begitulah, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Hmm…" perempuan dengan rambut panjang oranye gelap ini terlihat berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana Kuchiki-san?" Hinamori ganti menatap Rukia.

"Kita tanyakan pada ahlinya saja, ayo," Rukia menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

.

**Dalam kafetaria SMU Karakura.**

"Repot juga ini,"

"Kumohon bantu aku Rangiku-sensei," Hinamori tanpa henti mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_.

"Baik, baik, pertama-tama…"

KLINGG! Bel yang dipasang pada pintu kafe tersebut berbunyi, diiringi seseorang masuk. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam, Hisagi Shuuhei. Siswa tingkat dua yang menjadi wakil ketua klub voli sekolah mereka. Awalnya memang dia yang menjadi ketua klub, tapi sejak kakak kandung Rukia yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya bergabung, spontan ia tergeser menjadi wakil ketua.

"Biar kutunjukkan secara langsung," Rangiku mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ketiga kliennya itu. Kemudian mendekati Hisagi.

"Hisagi… aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini," dengan wajah sedikit mupeng Rangiku mendekat ke Hisagi.

"Ra-Rangiku-sensei?"

"Aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu.." Rangiku memegang pipi Hisagi sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hisagi Shuuhei, seperti akan menciumnya. Hisagi yang salah tingkah _blushing_, dan terdiam tanpa bisa berkata atau berbuat apa-apa.

"Yap, begitulah caranya," Rangiku berbalik menatap ketiga kliennya yang bertepuk tangan saking kagumnya akan kemampuan perempuan ini menaklukkan lelaki. Sedang Hisagi yang dijadikan bahan eksperimen masih membatu, masih terkejut atas hal yang barusan ia lalui seakan mimpi. Rangiku, guru bahasa jepang yang diam-diam ia sukai mengatakan hal yang sulit ia percaya, hampir menciumnya malah.

.

**Kembali pada Rangiku dan tiga kliennya.**

"Pada dasarnya lelaki itu lemah, jika kalian bisa lebih agresif pada mereka walau hanya sekali saja, mereka yang akan mengejar kalian,"

"A-agresif?" pipi Hinamori memerah membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal-hal agresif.

"Be-benarkah?" Inoue tampak bersemangat.

"Mereka yang akan mengejar kami?" Rukia masih kelihatan ragu.

"Yap, ngomong-ngomong siapa lelaki yang kau sukai itu Hinamori?"

"I-itu, umm," Hinamori menunjuk kearah luar jendela kafe. Terlihat seorang lelaki tegap sedang berjalan.

"Eeehhh, sepertinya agak sulit…" Rangiku langsung pesimis diikuti anggukan Rukia dan Inoue.

"Be-begitu ya…" Hinamori tertunduk lemas.

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin kok, meski dia itu Aizen-san sang idola sekolah yang superior dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga dan baru saja bertunangan, siswi biasa sepertimu yang tidak berbakat dalam olahraga maupun pelajaran-pun pasti bisa melakukannya!" Rukia berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya, Inoue juga ikut manggut-manggut.

"Huweeee… kalian jahat," Hinamori makin keras nangisnya.

.

**Setelah bel tanda istirahat kedua dibunyikan.**

"Semangat Hinamori-san! Kau pasti bisa jika berusaha keras," Inoue mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha merubah atmosfir negatif disekitar mereka akibat Hinamori.

"Ya, dan lagi jika kau ditolak, masih banyak lelaki lain kan?" Rukia menghela nafas.

"Huweee… Kuchiki-san kejam, tidak ada lelaki lain yang bisa menggantikan Aizen-san di hatiku," si gadis bercepol ini mulai lebay.

"Hmm, kalau Inoue-san, apa ada orang yang sedang disukai?" Hinamori mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, a-aku? Tidak, tidak ada," gadis ini gelagapan menjawab.

"Waahh, enaknya, tidak ada beban perasaan,"

"Bagaimana sebenarnya kriteria idamanmu Inoue?" Rukia ikut penasaran.

"Uhh, mmm, dia harus kuat, jago beladiri, perhatian, juga memahamiku dengan baik, eh…" Inoue terdiam sejenak, wajah seseorang terlintas di benaknya. Rukia dan Momo pun ikut terdiam.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan Tatsuki-chan yang aku maksud," wajah Inoue merah padam, salah tingkah, dan tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang sedang terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau menyukai Arisawa? " Rukia terbelalak.

"Manisnyaaa, hubungan terlarang memang menggairahkan," Hinamori ikutan _blushing_, tapi dengan wajah mupeng.

"Tidak, tidak begitu, kalian salah paham, Tatsuki-chan itu…"

"Aku kenapa Hime?" dari belakang perempuan jabrik ini muncul.

"Eh, Ta-Tatsuki-chan,"

"Wajahmu merah, kau sedang demam?" Tatsuki menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Inoue, wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"…." Inoue terpaku beberapa saat.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu," Inoue berlari keluar kelas, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Rukia dan Hinamori hanya geleng-geleng melihat temannya yang salah tingkah itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Arisawa Tatsuki tampak bingung melihat tingkah temannya itu.

.

**Toilet perempuan.**

"Aku, jantungku rasanya mau copot," Inoue memegangi dadanya.

"Berarti kau memang jatuh cinta padanya," suara Rukia mengagetkan Inoue, rupanya Rukia dan Hinamori mengikuti Inoue yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Inoue-san, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu," Hinamori menggenggam tangan Inoue dengan berbinar-binar. Fakta bahwa sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada sesama perempuan sangat menarik minatnya.

"Ta-tapi dia itu perempuan,"

"Tidak masalah kan? Selama kau tulus mencintainya," Rukia mulai berceramah sok tahu.

"…" ketiganya terdiam, sepi.

"I love you Tatsuki-chaaannn!" teriakan Inoue yang penuh semangat ini memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak perlu meneriakkannya terlalu keras, memalukan tahu!" Rukia dengan sigap membekap mulut temannya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kuchiki-san?" Inoue menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Orang yang sedang kau sukai," Hinamori memperjelas.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi rahasia, kalian tidak boleh tahu," Rukia tersenyum jahil.

"Curaaangg! Kau kan sudah tahu orang yang kami sukai,"

"Kalau masalah itu, kalian yang memberitahuku kan, aku tidak menanyakannya sama sekali," Rukia terkekeh.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Semua siswa meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing. Kecuali seseorang, Kuchiki Rukia, berdiri di koridor depan kelas siswa tingkat 2.

"Hm?" seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas sedikit terkejut menatap perempuan dihadapannya.

"Hei," Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Ya, aku hanya merasa ingin pulang bersama hari ini,"

"Kau aneh Rukia," lelaki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya ini berjalan dengan tenang di sebelah Rukia.

"Tidak kok," Rukia tertawa kecil.

.

..

:::OWARI:::

Review pleasee..


End file.
